past sins contiue
by catcatpuss66
Summary: if you haven't read past sins then don't read this. when i read it i loved it but wanted nyx to actually be twilight's daughter so hopefully if you wanted nyx like that then read this, drama is there because as nyx grows up there will be drama like trying to get twi friends to belive that its was a accident that nyx is a alicorn/family ya know.might have flash sentry in it later.
1. meeting family and decisions

ok i hope all of you read the info so you know what this is about and i hope ya know that if you haven't read past sins then read it first

* * *

a purple unicorn was sleeping on her bed with a small what appear to be a black unicorn, the older unicorn woke up and said

''nyx come on wake up''

''twilight? its morning already?'' the black unicorn didn't even have her eyes open yet

''yes spike and peewee will be waiting down stairs.'' the older unicorn had a lavender coat and dark violet mane and tail that had highlights of pink and purple running through. purple eyes and a cutie mark of a pink 6 pointed star with smaller white 5 pointed ones around it. (is it 6 or 7 points can't remember)

''go on ahead''

''ok nyx but be fast'' twilight left the room and the small black unicorn, nyx opened her eyes revealing turquoise eyes, dagger like irises and the whites were not white but close to the normal eye. she got out from under her blanket revealing wings making her an alicorn she jumped from the bed using her wings to land safely, she grab a teal headband that had greenish sides. she put it on pulling her hair back. she looked at a purplish vest and purple glasses but made a choice not to wear them since everypony all ready knew she was an alicorn, her purple mane and tail shined slighting in the light of morning that came through the window, her cutie mark was a shield with a moon inside meaning she protects others. she went down stairs to where spike her phoenix peewee and twilight her adoptive mom

''nyx? why aren't you wearing your vest and glasses''

''mom...everyony all ready knows whats the point''

''well i guess its okay...your not going to be in school for a while due to the idea i want others to trust you first''

''but i wanna...''

''just plz i want to protect you i know my friends and the cutie mark crusaders trust you but im not sure about other ponies yet''

''want about dinky doo i saved her and her mom so they trust me''

''i know but nyx what about all the other members of ponyville that you saved but didn't win their trust'' she hated remembering when nyx had become the infamous mare of the moon nightmare moon yet afterwards celestia and luna told her to make sure nyx grow up kind and sun lover but still loves night with a lot of her heart

''...fine...i stay for a while...''

''thats my daughter'' she got a picture out while waiting for breakfast which spike was making. the picture was of her as a filly, Candace her foal-sitter and sister-in-law, brother shining armor as a teen colt and parents night light and twilight velvet.

''hm...twilight whats that?''

''oh thats my family and me when we were younger''

''your family?''

''yea'' she pointed to her in the picture ''thats me before i got my cutie mark'' she pointed to shining ''thats my brother shining armor'' ''candace my old foal-sitter and now sister-in-law'' ''and my parents twilight velvet and night light''

''mom can i see them''

''i see if we can go see them'' she grab a piece of paper and wrote on it saying

_mom and dad_

_i have a surprise so can i come over at the weekend to show it and make sure shining armor and candace is there_

_your daughter twilight sparkle_

she then said

''ok we need to go to the mail office. you remember ditzy doo also know as derpy?''

''yea she dinky's mom why?''

''because she works there''

''ok'' they set off, nyx not bothered that she wasn't wearing her vest and glasses, they made it to the mail office to see derpy flapping her wings with her daughter on her back

''mommy stop look its nyx and twilight'' they came down to the ground.

''twilight what brings you here''

''well i have a letter to be delivered''

''no sweat i take it but can you look after dinky then''

''ok'' she got the letter out with her magic and derpy looked at it

''canterlot huh? why you sending it''

''well nyx wants to see my parents so i need to let them know first''

''oh ok, dinky go to the library with twilight i come pick you up later''

''ok mommy'' they headed off to the library which had changed slightly it was bigger, twilight still had the second floor but there was a 3rd floor now for nyx. they went to nyx room where dinky and nyx went playing so twilight went down stairs, about 20 minutes later, a knock on the door came, twilight used her magic to open the door revealing ditzy with a letter in her mouth, she used her mouth so she wasn't clumsy like with her hoofs. twilight took to letter and called

''dinky your mom's here''

''coming'' a flash on yellow light appear and vanish revealing dinky and nyx, dinky horn stopping glowing revealing she did the teleport spell. twilight asked

''dinky when did you learn that''

''nyx show me how up stairs'' twilight looked at her adoptive daughter but said nothing

''come on dinky my mailmare work can't wait''

''oh sorry mommy''

''why don't you go off and find your siblings'' the word siblings made both twilight and nyx think how big is derpy's family. twilight sent nyx to play in her room so she could read the letter derpy gave her, nyx obeyed and went upstairs. twilight began reading

_to twilight_

_yes you can come and i can't wait to find out this surprise i wonder if its a boyfriend or that your pregnaut...your father can't wait either_

_your mom twilight velvet_

she smiled and blushed at some of the words, its was neither of those things.

* * *

the weekend

twilight with nyx behind her shyly came to her parents house, she knocked on the door and her parents opened it and said

''twilight welcome so whats the surprise''

''well do you want it as real or as a disguise''

''real'' nyx was still behind her, twilight whispered some words to get her to come out. when she did both of twilight's parents gasped but let them in

''so twilight...is this that nightmare moon that took...over a while back...'' said night light

''yes dad but she kind and i kinda well...adopted her as my daughter''

''and so she wanted to meet us''

''yea'' nyx was staying quiet through most of it

''so young lady whats your name'' said twilight velvet.

''im...nyx''

''nyx...wait twilight isn't that the name of the mare in that bed time story you loved as a filly''

''yea she didn't remember her own name so i gave her one so i didn't have to call her nightmare moon.''

''ok...well you two most be tried and its night so off to bed''

* * *

after coming back home

twilight was beginning to want nyx as her real daughter not an adoptive one, she looked up some spells and found one that could make a filly be reborn as your daughter but going through pregnancy, she just had to ask nyx

''nyx''

''yes mom?''

''if you could be. would you like to be my real daughter''

''eh...of course mommy''

''well i found a spell that can make foals like you to be reborn as their adoptive parents real foals but it make you go back to the beginning of pregnancy''

''...'' nyx thought for a couple of minutes then said ''mommy i would like you to do the spell''

''are you sure...''

''yes''

''ok first i have to do the memory spell to make everypony forget you so this is easier'' her horn glowed and after a while stopped

''ok you ready nyx?''

''yes mommy wait will i still have my cutie mark and memories''

''yes i make sure that you will''

''ok'' twilight horn glowed making nyx glow then turn into a ball of light which went inside twilight. twilight panted but knew the spell worked

* * *

ok finished chapter one i just thought this up seriously so it might be bad but i hope you like it


	2. pregnancy and friends

okay here is the chapter too it be on twilight's pregnancy with nyx and her friends confused that she's pregnant.

* * *

about a day later with only twilight and spike knowing about nyx know in one way gone in another coming...(if that makes sense)

twilight woke up feeling dizzy and sickly. she got up and thrown up in a nearby toilet.

''ugh one thing i hate about this plan is the sickness...'' she muttered, the library still had the top floor which had been cleared out ready for when twilight puts a nursery in there for nyx. spike then appeared and said

''i know that you probably already know but i still want you to go the doctors about it''

''ugh fine...'' she went out and headed to the hospital where nurse redheart saw her

''so whats the problem twilight'' twilight knew she couldn't mention the spell so she would have a make it up

''well ya see i woke up feeling sick a thrown up plus getting stomach cramps''

''have you had sex around this time'' this made twilight nervous but she lied again to help her

''yes''

''ok i need a urine sample'' she did the sample and the nurse looked at the paper which soon had pregnant on it

''well your pregnant miss sparkle congratulations'' twilight left now knowing for sure that she was pregnant with nyx, she should tell her friends. she headed to sweet apple acres first where apple jack was bucking some trees

''twi! ah didn't know ya were coming to the farm''

''apple jack there's something i should tell you''

''what is it''

''well...im pregnant''

''your pregnant! does the other girls know yet? who's the father'' twilight answered dodging the last question

''well the other girls don't know yet so im off to see them bye apple jack'' while walking she happened to spot rainbow clearing the clouds

''rainbow dash!'' the cyan Pegasus floated down saying

''what is it twilight''

''well im...pregnant apple jack already knows just told her...''

''what your pregnant woo who's the father''

''sorry rainbow gotta find the others to tell them'' dodging the who's the father question again. she then saw futtershy taking some off her animals home. rarity with her. they spotted her and said

''hi twilight''

''hi guys i have something to tell you''

''what is it darling'' said rarity

''well you see...im pregnant''

''your...pregnant but twilight your too you to have foals'' said rarity clearly in shock

''rarity i think its wonderful twilight's starting a family'' (just to note if you don't remember there was a memory spell cast to make sure twilight's friends didn't remember nyx)

''well bye guys gotta tell pinkie pie''

''bye twilight'' she found pinkie at sugarcube corner and telling her was basically the same other then the fact pinkie said she throw a party which twilight said no too.

* * *

8 mouths in 3 to go (pony pregnancy last 11 mouths so i hope its the same with my little pony''

twilight was showing a lot is the best word for it. she had a bit of the problem walking. she begin thinking that cause nyx is an alicorn she might come early explaining it. she signed not knowing how it would be.

* * *

that bit was short but explain some things

* * *

9 mouths in baby shower day

twilight at this stage was practically not even walking she had to use her magic to get herself moving, using her magic to keep her up while trying to walk she somehow got around. right this minute she was following pinkie pie to sugarcube corner. they went in and..

''congratulations'' yelled twilight's 5 friends. inside there was banners, balloons and other stuff

''guys...you did this all for me.. thank you'' she was on the verge of tears

''don't think us yet you still got presents to open. mine first'' she gave twilight a pink wrapped box as twilight sat down on a chair. she opened it to see a nightmare moon story book

''er pinkie?''

''oh i thought the child would like it 'cause its a storybook''

''er...thank pinkie pie'' after her it was applejack who present was a purple bow similar to apple bloom's one. next was rarity who gave twilight a foal sized purple vest and teal headband that look oddly like the one next wearied before well you all know. after was rainbow dash who gave a rainbow colored Bonnet. then it was futtershy Who was standing next to her husband discord while holding her tummy cause like twilight futtershy was pregnant but only 5 weeks only and it just happened to be discord's child, futtershy's gifted was a animal book that had every single animal in equestria.

''can i go next please'' yelled apple bloom. her wish was granted and her gifted was a blanket that was covered in stars and moons and was black and purple twilight wondered how apple bloom fingered out what nyx liked. then was scootaloo who gave her first scooter which had a black ribbon on it, it was purple. sweetie belle gave a record of her songs. just to say all 3 have their cutie marks. apple bloom has a apple with a apple blossom on it meaning good at arranging them into a design. scootaloo's was a wheel on fire meaning good at preforming a fireboom on a scooter and sweetie belle's was a heart with a belle inside and notes around meaning singing.

''girls thank you...'' twilight begin crying

''not yet were not done'' said apple jack as she and pinkie went up stairs and came down again with a black crib that had purple flowers on it and a purple lace pillow.

''thank you'' twilight was fully crying tears of happiness now. the mares went into a hug then twilight tummy hurt. she grabbed it crying out in pain.

''discord!'' yelled futtershy as her husband nodded and grabbed twilight and his wife and teleported leaving 4 mares and 3 fillys behind

* * *

in labor at hospital

twilight was in a lot of pain as the doctors futtershy and discord told her the push, futtershy and discord was there cause the foal's father wasn't. as her last push came her screamed that probably could be heard by celestia and luna in cantorlot. nurse redheart then said

''it's a filly'' she gave the filly to twilight after she was cleaned. from the looks of it, nyx's wings were barely see able to the doctors. the doctors futtershy and her husband left the newly made mother and daughter in peace. twilight looked at nyx's black coat and purple mane smiling. she wondered if nyx still had her nightmare moon eyes. she already knew she was an alicorn but did she have the eyes. the filly opened her eyes slowly revealing her eyes still as nightmare moon. twilight looked at her daughters flank to see that the cutie mark was still there and whisper

''welcome into the world nyx my daughter''

* * *

looking into the baby pen.

''which is it which ones twilight's'' the nurse pointed to a black alicorn sucking her hoof. everypony looked at it confused yet happy for twilight

''twilight got a alicorn child oh boy'' rarity muttered

* * *

i hope you like


	3. different,flight and magic

ok here's chapter 3 i hope you enjoyed so far. this one's on the fact that nyx is different 'cause she a alicorn and also learning to fly and use magic.

* * *

twilight adored nyx more then anything in a equestria. nyx was always doing something different to other babies. but what shock her the most was one night around the time nyx was 3 weeks old.

twilight woke up to crying. her signed and went upstairs to nyx's room. she got worried when she saw nyx in her crib with flowing mane and tail like nightmare moon. she appeared to be crying to. she picked her the filly and hugged her telling her its okay. eventually the filly's hair went back to normal. twilight knew nyx was different but she loved her and wanted her safe.

when nyx turned 3 mouths, she was given a play mate. screwball, discord's and futtershy's filly who was born 2 mouths early due to stubbornness. screwball would entertainer her playmate with her chaotic magic and was very interested with nyx's wings and dragon eyes. at this point she was learning to fly and use magic which she was very good at. screwball was also learning to float (she not really flying she using her powers to float).

when nyx turned 14 mouths and was learning to talk and walk on all fours, she was given 2 more play mates. rainbow's twins, the girls had found out that rainbow was pregnant around the time screwball were born. the twins was a boy and a girl. the girl had her mother's cyan coat and her father's (soarin) green eyes and a mane and tail of 3 colors, red, orange and yellow. her name was lighting dash. her twin had his mother's magenta eyes and his father's coat, a mane and tail of 3 colors, purple, blue and green. his name was thunder dash. screwball came very interested in their eyes which were normal like her mom's and her friend's mom though she knew nyx's dragon eyes were special. nyx's very first word had been mommy to her mom who had been calming her down again one night with her hair, nightmare moon like.

around this time, nyx saw a filly about her age that she didn't know, the filly's coat was black as night, her mane and tail purple. she also appeared to be an alicorn. but it was the eyes that nyx got interested in. they had dagger irises. the eyes color was turquoise. the whites was not white but a color closes related to the normal eye color. nyx reached out to touch the filly, the filly did the same and went their hooves meet it was smooth not the feel of a hooves. nyx then figured out that this was her reflection. she was intelligent for her age but most likely 'cause she was an alicorn. twilight then teleported in saying

''there you...'' she was cut off by nyx

''differ mommy''

''what...''

''differ mommy'' she point to her eyes in the reflection.

* * *

as nyx and her 3 friends grow older, she realized that she was the only one with both a horn and wings. screwball had neither but didn't need them making her technically an alicorn in earth pony clothes (that is how i think of screwball).the twins both had wings. also she had a lot of magic that a very young unicorn foal shouldn't have but she is an alicorn so what you expect. and she was the only one with a cutie mark on her flank. plus it appeared that she didn't understand why her eyes was different. she was 4 years old went her memories of before returned.

she was laying on her bed looking at a picture of her and her mom plus the rest of the family. then she remember something happy and something sad then something either more sad and she began crying. her mane and tail went like they were went she was night mare moon. twilight came in hearing her daughter cries and saw her daughter's mane and tail. she hugged nyx and told her its was okay.

''but mommy i wanted to hurt you...then i changed into a filly with you finding me then i came nightmare moon again''

''shh it okay its okay'' nyx eventually stopped crying and fell asleep on her mother. twilight put nyx in her bed and left to room

* * *

okay done at last, this was updated cause of dinky being in it when she shouldn't be


	4. starting school as a alicorn

okay sorry for the wait and the fact of my spelling is the fact im only 12 years old for godsakes and rather bad at english

* * *

nyx was now 6 years old and the oldest of her friends, today she was starting school. she was nervous about the fact she had a cutie mark on her flank and her eyes but then again so was screwball who's eyes were swirly and the fact of who her daddy was. twilight walked her small daughter to school and meet up with fluttershy and discord who were walking their daughter, seconds later 3 pegasi came.

one was rainbow one was lighting the oldest and the girl of the twins and thunder the youngest and boy of the twins. and soon applejack appeared with spike and a small unicorn filly with a brown coat and blonde hair with orange eyes. her name was golden apple and spike's and applejack's adoptive daughter. she had a baby brother named sliver apple who was way to young for school. the 5 of them were best friends now.

''okay bye nyx'' said twilight to her daughter. nyx nodded and smiled gently. they all went inside and sat in their seats. nyx was seated at the back next to screwball, the twins had the front row and golden apple was in the middle of the middle row. mrs cheerilee came in and said

''morning everypony i want you to introduce yourself starting with the filly in the front'' she was referring to lighting dash. lighting then said ''im lighting dash my twin is thunder dash and im the daughter of rainbow dash and soarin plus i wanna be wonderbolt''

thunder then stood up and said ''im thunder dash im twins with lighting and like her wanna be a wonderbolt'' nyx didn't listen to the last one of the front row and didn't listen to the start of the middle row but did listen to golden apple ''im golden apple adoptive daughter of applejack and spike and member of the apple family despite being a unicorn''

even though she didn't wanna she listen to the earth pony at the end of the middle row ''im apple blossom golden apple is my cousin and my mom is up there''. apple blossom was a identical to applejack only with her mom's eyes. she wore her hair in pigtails ''indeen apple blossom is my daughter and golden's cousin but she will be treated like anypony else'' nyx didn't listen to the start of the last row but did listen to her swirly eyed friend

''im screwball daughter of fluttershy and discord'' most didn't speak for a bit while the propeller hat pink earth pony filly looked at mrs cheerilee ''i didn't say anything wrong right?'' ''no you didn't sweetie okay next'' nyx was the last one and said ''my name is nyx and my mommy is twilight sparkle'' everypony looked at nyx and more at her odd eyes and the fact she was an alicorn. whispers when around about how the hell a unicorn could have a alicorn

* * *

okay again sorry for the wait i hope you like and i know it short


End file.
